Generally, the present invention relates to a bottle of a substance to be sprayed and to a spray pump fitted to the bottle. As is known, the spray pump is fitted to the bottle by means of a bayonet coupling, which allows the spray pump to be fitted axially onto the bottle in the course of its industrial manufacture, and similarly, of course, it allows the spray pump to be detached from the bottle once the spray substance has been used up, followed by application of the same spray pump to a refill bottle in the home.
Mire specifically, the present invention relates to a bayonet coupling between a spray pump and a bottle of a substance to be sprayed.
Although the bayonet couplings that are known and currently used are satisfactory in many ways and largely serve the purpose of securely connecting the spray pump and bottle together, they nonetheless have the disadvantage that, when industrially produced, there is a lack of uniformity in the angular relationship between the pump and the bottle.
This lack of uniformity gives the impression of poor quality of manufacture and sometimes also makes the spray pump/bottle unit awkward to manipulate during spraying.
The problem that forms the starting point of the present invention is how to devise a bayonet coupling of the specified type, whose structural and functional characteristics are such as to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages.